La apuesta
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: -EN PROCESO- Después de un viernes por la noche, las chicas les proponen a sus chicos una apuesta...¿de qué se tratará? PERSONAJES: Tsubasa, Hikaru, Jun, Kojiro, Ken, Taro, Sanae, Yoshiko, Yayoi, OC's... 5ª PARTE: "Ellas"
1. De parranda

_El fic se me ocurrió escribirlo el día 5 de este mes, estaba hablando con mi comadre Silvia y como andaba con fics de Saint Seiya, leí el título de uno y se me vino algunas ideas para el mío (sólo con leer el título jaja porque ese fic y el mío no tienen nada que ver). Por si las moscas, el fic se titula "El concierto" de Beledien (jaja no tengo remedio…se me ocurren fics hasta con un título xD). Y pues nada, empecé a hablarlo con mi comadre y al final me dio unos consejitos (jaja qué más adelante diré)._

_En este fic, tanto los chicos como las chicas tienen entre 19-21 años (me parecía importante comentar esto). No todos los chicos de la selección nipona salen (simplemente para no hacerme líos con personajes, jajaja lamento ser tan vaga xD). Siento si el fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…pero siempre que escribo algo que lleve humor/comedia al final no me acaba gustando (creo que estoy más hecha para el dramatismo xDD). Por otro lado estoy inmersa en otro fic (digamos medio original xD) y ese escrito es el que lleva más mi atención en estos momentos._

_Espero comentarios/reviews…lo que deseéis comentar, preguntar…siempre y cuando sea en buen plan. Aunque no os guste; pero que sean críticas constructivas (si tenéis algunas dudas de palabras, o significados…preguntadme, aunque ya intentaré poner algunas al final del capítulo)._

**----------------------------------------**

**1ª PARTE**

**- Hoy es viernes… Ya que mañana no nos toca madrugar ¿hacemos algo esta noche?**

**- Conmigo no contéis… -dijo rápidamente Ishizaki. - No quiero que mi mamá me pille llegando a altas horas de la noche; estos días ando llegando demasiado tarde a casa -esto último lo dijo bajito pero que Aoi llegó a escuchar.**

**- Jajaja ¿qué andarás haciendo tú tan tarde? -le picó, dándole con el codo. - Conmigo puedes contar Tsubasa, a fin de cuentas yo no debo explicaciones a nadie.**

**- ¡Yo también! -exclamaron a la vez Ken y Genzo, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, aunque ambos se miraban molestos por la coincidencia.**

** A esas alturas, ya estaban saliendo de los baños del campo de entrenamiento.**

**- Kojiro, Takeshi¿vosotros?**

**- Yo no voy a poder, hice planes ya; es más -mirando su reloj - es mejor apurarme sino llegaré tarde. Nos vemos el lunes -exclamó antes de echar a correr.**

**- ¿Qué le habrá picado a éste? -se preguntó Wakashimazu encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Kojiro? -volvió a preguntar.**

**- Está bien, creo que necesito desconectar un rato… Llevo una semana ajetreada -respondió ganándose una mirada inquisidora de Misaki; no sabía aún porqué no le gustaban las palabras de Kojiro y empezó a pensar cosas raras.**

**- ¡¡TARO!! -escuchó el joven castaño su nombre.**

**- ¡¡AAAYY!! Qué pasa Tsubasa, casi me dejas sin tímpano…no vuelvas a gritar en mi oído -reaccionó por fin.**

**- Pero tío, parecías en las nubes…**

- …**y como no respondías, se tomaron medidas drásticas -terminó Matsuyama la frase de Ozhora. - Apuntadme a mí también.**

**- Pero Taro -volvió a lo mismo Tsubasa - aún no nos has dicho si te vienes o no -esperaba el capitán de la selección una respuesta.**

**- Será mejor que no. Mi prima y yo vivimos juntos y ya sabéis lo chismosa que es Vanessa -al escuchar ese nombre, Kojiro volteó a ver a Taro - y como le cuente algo a Silvia que me he ido de parranda con vosotros… -se puso a meditar.**

**- No me digas que le tienes miedo a Silvia -sonrió maliciosamente Genzo.**

**- No es eso, es que no me fío de mi prima. No sé para qué os digo esto si ya sabéis de sobre cómo es. Bueno, intentaré salir, pero no prometo nada.**

**- Yo me apunto también si no vamos al garito de la última vez -dijo con voz lastimera Nitta.**

**- Jajaja, pobre -le tocó el hombro Hikaru quien estaba a su lado. - Comprendo que no quieras volver allá, después de todo por poco aquellas mujeres no te dejaban salir del local -todos lo recordaron y la risa fue contagiándose de uno a otro con un Shun muerto de la vergüenza.**

**- No te preocupes Shun -dijo Tsubasa - no creo que ninguno quiera volver allá.**

**- Sí, sólo de recordar a la loca de Asuza…parecía depredador encima de su presa.**

**- ¿Carne fresca Wakabayashi? -rió Ken maliciosamente.**

**- Calla -¬¬ - como a ti no te pasó nada del estilo…**

**- Eso es lo que tú crees -recordó, perdiendo la sonrisa.**

**- Si no fuésemos tan guapos y famosos, no nos pasaría esto -murmuró Tsubasa.**

**- Jun, estás muy callado -expresó Taro volviéndose a su compañero.**

**- Es cierto, aún no has dicho nada -dijeron varios de ellos.**

**- No sé si es buena idea salir, ya sabéis…Yayoi -suspiró el jugador.**

**- ¡Pamplinas! -casi gritó Tsubasa. - Lo que pasa es que no eres capaz de vivir sin ella. Confiésalo.**

**- De eso nada -se recuperó Misugi, - y para demostrártelo, me apunto; saldré con vosotros esta noche.**

** Y así, los nueve jugadores se reunieron para quedar en un nuevo local que hacía unas semanas habían inaugurado, y para publicitarlo ofrecían copas gratis los viernes.**

**--------------------**

** Un par de horas antes, en una heladería del centro comercial…**

**- No me lo puedo creer -se quedó Vanessa con los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que le contaba Yosiko.**

**- Así como te digo… -asintió muy convencida de lo que decía.**

**- Estos se van a enterar -hablaba por lo bajo, pero que su acompañante pudo escuchar perfectamente.**

**- ¿Qué pasó Vane¿Por qué esa cara? -le preguntó su amiga Vicky, cuando las dos llegaron del baño.**

**- Puff -se sentó pesadamente frente a ella y al lado de Aly.**

**- No tienes buena cara -expresó Silvia preocupada.**

**- Es que veréis… -y en eso alguien llegaba, sin que la joven pudiese explicarse.**

**- Chicas, perdonad el retraso -era Sanae quien se acercaba a ellas, se la veía agitada. - ¿Ya habéis pedido?**

**- No, aún no, no te preocupes, hace nada que hemos llegado, y te estábamos esperando para hacer nuestro pedido -dijo despreocupadamente Yayoi.**

**- Ah qué bien -sonrió la recién llegada. - Chicas ¿y esas caras? -lo decía por Yoshiko y por Vanessa, aunque más por ésta última.**

**- Está bien, ahora que estamos todas, os lo contaremos -habló la portuguesa mirando a Fujisawa para que juntas les contasen todo.**

** Al cabo de unos minutos, las otras 5 chicas se quedaron perplejas por lo que acababan de averiguar.**

**- Uy, así veo yo de raro últimamente a Jun… No sé, no sé -se puso pensativa Yayoi.**

**- ¡Esa neurótica! -exclamó furiosa Vicky recordando a la tipeja que acosaba a Genzo.**

**- ¡Vicky! -se sorprendió Aly por el tono de su prima; rara vez la veía en ese plan.**

**- Ay, lo siento chicas…pero es que no puedo con esa tipa de Asuza… Es que como se le vuelva a acercar a Genzo os digo que no sé qué le haré.**

**- ¿Y cómo la llamabas? -reía divertida Vanessa ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba esa resbalosa.**

**- Vane -bajó la voz un poco Silvia por estar en un sitio público, cosa que a sus amigas parecía que se les hubiese olvidado - no eches más leña al fuego.**

**- Neurótica, así le dije.**

**- Aaah nooo…pero yo le tengo otro mote mejor y más divertido…wajajaja -se rió provocando pánico a cualquiera que estuviese en un perímetro de menos de un par de metros.**

**- Yo aún no sé cómo aún no nos han echado de la heladería -murmuró para sí Silvia dirigiéndose al mostrador, seguida de sus amigas.**

**- ¿Sabes cómo la llamo yo? -seguía Vane con lo mismo.**

**- Cuenta, cuenta… -quería saber Vicky. Ambas estaban al final del grupo esperando pedir su helado.**

** En eso se escuchó tremendas risas de ambas amigas, cuando Vanessa le dijo al oído su mote. El chico que las estaba atendiendo no pudo evitar mirarlas con un poco de miedo y pensando para sí lo locas que estaban.**

**- Uno de vainilla y chocolate -pidió Vicky.**

**- Para mí frutas del bosque y naranja -escogió Vanessa aún con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.**

**- Hasta que al final salís. ¿Más calmaditas? -escucharon de Silvia.**

**- Algo así, pero… -mas antes de que la portuguesa pudiese terminar de decir lo que quería la interrumpió Sanae.**

**- Chicas ¿qué os parece salir esta noche? -todas la miraban con sorpresa…a Sanae no le gustaba salir por la noche sin decirle antes nada a Tsubasa.**

**- Jajaja Sanae, me sacaste las palabras de la boca. Cuenta conmigo, por supuesto -sonrió la morena.**

**- Pero Sanae¿qué pasa si los chicos se enteran? -preguntó Yayoi.**

**- Uy amiga, como si eso me preocupase -contestó la aludida. - Además¿tú te crees que ellos son unos santos? Ni siquiera Jun lo es…tampoco Taro. Pueden parecer unos angelitos cuando se lo proponen, pero cuando esos se juntas todos… Uy no, mejor no sigo.**

**- Jajajaja en lo de Taro te doy la razón, yo que vivo con él, te digo: como decimos en mi país "no tiene de santo ni el nombre" -respondió la prima de Misaki.**

**- Pero Vane…pobrecito mi Tarito -pronunció Silvia, la amiga sólo negó con la cabeza.**

**- Bueno las demás ¿venís o no? -quiso saber Sanae.**

**- Está bien -aceptó al fin Yayoi.**

**- Creo que a mí no me vendrían mal salir a divertirnos…hace tiempo que no salimos juntas -respondió Vicky.**

**- Venga, yo también voy con vosotras -añadió seguidamente Aly.**

**- Yo no voy a ser menos. Ojalá nos divirtamos…pero -todas miraron a Yoshiko -¿y si nos acabamos por encontrar a esas tipas?**

**- Mejor que no se topen con nosotras porque podemos ser peores que el mismo diablo -respondió Sanae a su pregunta, riendo, y con ella Vane. Lo cierto es que aquellas dos daban un poco de miedo más de lo normal.**

**- ¿Silvia?**

**- No sé chicas, no sé… Yo es que sin decirle nada a Taro…**

**- No pienses en nadie, mucho menos en un tío ahora. ¿Tú quieres divertirte o no?**

**- Sí, pero… Bah, está bien, tenéis razón. Somos jóvenes, habrá que divertirse -respondió al final.**

**- Así se dice. ¿Os parece quedar en este mismo lugar hoy a las diez y media de la noche?**

** Cuando tuvieron todo resuelto, cada una se fue para su casa para la noche.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**----------------------------------------**

**Mis Notas:**

_Los personajes de CT que salgan en este fic son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi._

_Alana Fernández Vieri (Aly), es un personaje creado por mi amiga (y cuñada) Aly Vieri._

_Victoria Fernández (Vicky), es un personaje creado por mi amiga (y hermana mayor) Esther._

_Silvia Sakai Morin, es un personaje creado por mi amiga (y comadre/prima) Silvita Misaki._

_Vanessa dos Santos, es un personaje creado por mí._

_Asuza Fukuoka: El nombre lo ha utilizado una amiga mía (Mizuki Wakabayashi) en su fic "Gol al corazón" en los últimos capítulos, y como me ha gustado para una chica mala de fic (jajaja aún recuerdo cuando hablamos del personaje xD) lo puse, así se simple. Y bueno, ya el apellido se lo acabo de agregar yo (gracias a mi comadre por la ayuda ), no me acuerdo qué apellido le había puesto Mizuki, así que…pos nada, ahí se queda. Creo que lo que he hecho no es plagio ni nada por el estilo, ya que creo que mi amiga utilizó el nombre sólo para ese fic y no existe ningún perfil de ella. Quizás esté equivocada, pero creo que es así. (Dejo todo explicadito por si las moscas y para que no haya ningún problema)._

"_parranda" -- fiesta, juerga…_

"_garito" -- local (se dice así en la calle)_

"_mote" -- apodo, sobrenombre…_

_Jajaja me tenéis que perdonar por el título chafa del fic…pero siempre he dicho que sí, tengo imaginación para los fics, pero lo mío no son los títulos. Y no sé si hay algún título igual en algún fic de CT escrito anteriormente; igualmente, que dos títulos se parezcan o sean iguales no quiere decir necesariamente nada._


	2. Viernes noche

**2ª PARTE: "Viernes noche"**

**Taro llegó sobre las nueve de la noche al piso que compartía con su prima Vanessa. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, vio luz en el pasillo pero no escuchaba ningún ruido. Cuando se dirigió a la cocina después de dejar en la lavadora la ropa sucia, la vio salir del cuarto de baño; estaba con la toalla alrededor de su cabello y vestida con el pijama.**

**- Buenas noches primo. ¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó también entrando a la cocina.**

**- Hace un par de minutos -dijo dirigiéndose a la alacena para coger algo de pasta y cenar.**

**- Por cierto, por la noche voy a salir con las chicas. No hace falta que me esperes, -sabiendo como era de sobre-protector con ella - no sé a qué hora llegaré.**

**- ¿Y quiénes quedasteis? -cuestionó el joven castaño.**

**- Las de siempre: -contestó, buscando algo en la nevera - Sanae, Aly, Vicky, Yayoi, Yoshiko y Silvia -terminó, mordiendo una manzana.**

**- **_**Vaya, no me lo esperaba**_** -pensó. - Oye ¿piensas cenar sólo una manzana? -no quería demostrarle que le afectaba el saber que su novia también iría.**

**- Ya he cenado, gracias -le sonrió girándose de nuevo, puesto que ya estaba saliendo rumbo a su habitación para ir a vestirse.**

**- ¿Por qué me tiene que molestar que Silvia salga por ahí sin consultarme? Si sólo somos novios…no tiene que darme explicaciones de todo lo que hace.**

**En realidad, el futbolista estaba un poco desanimado porque entre sus entrenamientos con la selección y el trabajo de ella no les daba mucho tiempo para estar juntos; y esa noche que podían estarlo, cada uno salía por su cuenta con sus respectivos amigos. Y mientras terminaba de prepararse la salsa de los espaguetis, se dijo que buscaría una solución para ello; sólo esperaba que se le ocurriese pronto.**

**--------------------**

**- Ahora que estamos todas juntas… ¿a dónde os apetece ir? -preguntó Yoshiko.**

**- ¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta?**

**- ¿Qué tal "Queen"? En el trabajo han estado comentando que está muy bien. Es un local nuevo. Tiene música para todos los gustos, dos pistas de baile… podemos ir a probar -explicó la méxico-italiana.**

**- ¿Es ése el que me comentaste y que abrieron hace unos días? -preguntó su prima Vicky; Aly asintió.**

**- Creo que sé cual decís -habló Sanae.**

**Y así, después de ponerse de acuerdo las siete, se dirigieron a la nueva discoteca.**

**Al llegar se sorprendieron por la buena pinta que tenía; esperaban que por dentro el ambiente estuviese aún mejor. Y sin esperar más, entraron, y recorriendo el lugar subieron a la parte de arriba, a la otra pista de baile; la música les gustaba más y allí podían bailar, charlar a gusto…**

**--------------------**

**Por otro lado, Jun y Hikaru ya habían llegado a la entrada del local donde habían quedado los colegas.**

**- ¿Crees que ya habrán llegado? -preguntó Misugi.**

**- No lo creo, hemos llegado antes de la hora acordada, y quedamos a la entrada para entrar todos.**

**Al rato fueron apareciendo Tsubasa, Aoi y Shun, y poco después Kojiro junto con Ken y Genzo…que para desgracia de estos dos últimos se habían encontrado de camino, y no tuvieron más remedio que llegar juntos.**

**Los minutos iban pasando y Taro no llegaba.**

**- ¿Será que al final no se pudo librar de su prima? -sonreía Genzo.**

**- No será por eso, si así fuese me hubiese avisado de que no vendría -contestó Tsubasa.**

**- ¡Ahí viene! -exclamó Aoi, haciendo que todos girasen a verlo.**

**- Ya pensábamos que no vendrías -expuso Ken.**

**- Sí, perdón, se me hizo tarde -se le veía un poco acelerado.**

**- ¿Al final qué le dijiste a Vane? -quiso saber Tsubasa.**

**- Nada. Salió con las chicas.**

**- Ah, vaya, no sabía nada -respondió Jun.**

**- No, ni ellas sabrán que nosotros también hemos salido.**

**- Será mejor que vayamos entrando -habló por primera vez Kojiro en toda la noche, haciendo así que sus compañeros dejasen de pensar.**

**--------------------**

**Regresando con las chicas…**

**- Oye Vane -quisieron saber sus amigas, cuando éstas volvieron al sofacito a descansar del baile; ella las miró.**

**- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no hablas con Kojiro? -preguntó Aly. Si la portuguesa estuviese comiendo o bebiendo algo en ese momento, se atragantaría.**

**- ¿Y por qué crees que tengo que hablar con él? -preguntó con poco interés.**

**- Pero tú y él… -dio a entender Yayoi.**

**- Yo y él nada Yayoi, chicas… no quiero que me habléis de él… Ni he tenido nunca nada con él y no tengo nada con él. Ay, no sé de donde sacasteis semejante idea -y se levantó con ganas de seguir bailando.**

**- Creo que no debimos sacar ese tema -comentó un poco avergonzada Yayoi.**

**- Es raro…si yo pensé que… -explicaba Vicky.**

**- Aly, Vicky -se dirigió a ellas Silvia. - ¿Vosotras no sabéis nada sobre Vane y Kojiro?**

**- ¡Qué bah! Intuimos algo, pero parece que nos equivocamos -dijo pensativa Aly mirando hacia la pista de baile, donde su amiga estaba bailando con un chico más alto que ella, moreno y bastante guapo.**

**- ¿Tú no sabes nada Silvia? -preguntó la otra italiana.**

**- No, no, yo por Taro no me entero de nada. Sólo sé que le cae mal Kojiro o algo similar, pero no pude indagar más.**

**- Vaya… ¿No será que está resentida con él por algo? -preguntó de pronto Yoshiko.**

**Tras su cuestión cada una de ellas sacó sus propias conclusiones mentalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Vanessa bailar, quienes no tardaron mucho en unirse a ella para seguir divirtiéndose y no seguir pensando en aquel tema.**

**--------------------**

**- Chicos, no es por nada pero siento un mal rollo desde que entramos… -comentó Jun a sus compañeros.**

**- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo hace un rato que siento algo extraño también -agregó Ken.**

**- Lo que tenéis que hacer es bailar y divertiros, -se les unió Aoi a la conversación - así os desestresáis y os olvidáis de esos raros pensamientos.**

**Pero después de charlar un rato, decidieron que era mejor irse…total no lo estaban pasando demasiado bien (excepto Nitta y Shingo, que esos no tenían problemas de los que preocuparse), no hacían más que pensar cosas extrañas y eso los llevaba a sentir otras aún peor.**

**- ¡Oh, oh! -exclamó sorpresivamente Matsuyama, parando en seco, con lo cual los demás hicieron lo mismo y lo miraron extrañados.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Hikaru? -preguntó Taro.**

**- Es que no sabéis a quién acabo de ver…**

**- No por favor, que no sean aquellas locas de la otra vez -tembló de miedo Nitta.**

**- **_**Dios mío, ayúdame… Que no sea esa chalada**_** -pensaba para sí Genzo, imaginándose a Asuza.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**

* * *

**

**Mis Notas:**

"Queen" es una discoteca de Mos (a unos km de Vigo, donde yo vivo). Jeje chicas…cuando vengáis a mi casa (Aly, Esther, Silvia, Susuke) como lo hablamos algún día ya Nos vamos a la disco…jaja a mí no me gustan pero esa es que es genial . y me trae buenos recuerditos…y seguro que a vosotras os gusta también… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vengáis y lo pasemos de vicio jajaja

_Aynatcristal:__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n Lo cierto es que no soy muy buena en ello, jaja tengo mejores fics publicados :P pero me agrada mucho saber que ésta también gusta. Por cierto, he visto en tu perfil que has escrito dos fics de Candy Candy…¿Perteneces al CandyMundo? (¿Albert-fan¿Terrytana¿Anthony-lover?). Te he agregado a mi msn si no te molesta :D_

_¡¡Nos vemos!!_


	3. ¿De qué trata la apuesta?

**3ª PARTE: "¿De qué trata la apuesta?"**

**Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en que las chicas y los chicos se fueron de parranda, y la verdad es que los días siguientes no fueron mejores.  
Tanto ellos como ellas fueron a la misma discoteca (ya era mala suerte que todos se juntasen en la misma… Eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría de los personajes) y poco más se saludaron; no hubo gran intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Los chicos ya habían decidido irse y eso fue lo que hicieron.**

**Lo peor de todo fue el lunes siguiente. Al término de su jornada de trabajo, las chicas decidieron quedar todas afuera del campo de entrenamiento; ya habían hablado entre ellas el día anterior y por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo.**

_... Flash-Back ..._

**Ellos iban saliendo del campo y se quedaron bastante sorprendidos de verlas, puesto que no habían sabido nada de ellas en todo el fin de semana.**

**- Chicas ¿qué hacéis aquí? -pudo articular palabra el capitán.  
- Queríamos hablar con vosotros un rato -le respondió Sanae.**

**Ellas tenían una extraña expresión en su rostro, y se dieron cuenta que nada bueno iban a decirles.**

**- Queremos hacer un trato con vosotros -empezó Sanae, era ella quien había decidido contarles a los chicos.  
- ¿Qué clase de trato? -entre Tsubasa y Sanae aclararían el tema que habían hablado las chicas.  
- Más que un trato…una apuesta -sonrió divertida Vanessa.  
- ¿¡¡Apuesta!!? -interrogaron todos al unísono.  
- Sabemos que estáis muy liados con los entrenamientos, igual nosotras con nuestros trabajos -seguía la portavoz del grupo de las chicas. - Por lo tanto hemos pensado que es mejor llevarla a cabo a partir de junio que es cuando todos tenemos vacaciones.  
- Dinos ya de qué trata esa dichosa apuesta -no sólo Tsubasa se estaba poniendo nervioso, sino todos sus compañeros.  
- Una especie de karaoke. Nosotras escogemos cuatro canciones que queremos que cantéis vosotros y vosotros escogéis las cuatro que queréis que nosotras cantemos. Es justo.  
- Un karaoke…¿Y cuándo será el concurso ese? -cuestionó el capitán.  
- El primer viernes de julio.  
- No me parece, estamos a finales de mayo, y en junio estaremos entrenando muy duro -se quejó.  
- Sí, y nosotras trabajando. No te preocupes Tsubasa, que tendrás algún rato para ensayar…en vez de salir por ahí de madrugada, podéis bien quedar para empezar a hacerlo.  
- ¿Y si no aceptamos? -preguntó con miedo por saber lo que les podría pasar.  
- Tsubasa, ya sabes que todo tiene sus consecuencias…  
- _Lo que me faltaba._  
- Aaah, y por cierto…El grupo que gane tendrá que pedirle al que pierda lo que quiera, y los perdedores tendrán que aceptarlo sin rechistar. ¿Entendido? El viernes espero que tengáis ya las canciones, que nosotras vendremos y os daremos las vuestras -y dicho esto, las chicas se dieron media vuelta para irse.  
- Pero es que no lo entiendo… ¿Todo esto porque hemos salido el pasado viernes sin haberles comentado? -intentó explicarse Misugi.  
- Eso entendí yo también Jun -lo miró Ken.  
- Pues no lo comprendo, sinceramente -opinó Matsuyama.**

_... FIN Flash-Back ..._

**Y allí estaban, los chicos esperando a que ellas llegasen con sus canciones… Cuando las vieron aparecer, cada uno invocaba a la misericordia de Dios para que éstas no se burlasen con sus elecciones. Aunque muy en el fondo, algo les decía que no tendrían piedad con ellos.**

**Entre ellos no hubo palabras, sólo miradas. Los futbolistas aún se preguntaban porqué les estarían castigando de esa manera. Pero sabían bien que cuando a éstas se les metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlas entrar en razón; así que ni se les había ocurrido siquiera volver a protestar de nuevo.**

**Los chicos ya tenían la carpeta con las hojas donde estaban escritas las canciones y un CD con las canciones grabadas que ellos cantarían. Ya les habían ahorrado el tiempo de buscarlas. Tsubasa, quien era el portavoz del grupo de los chicos (por ser el capitán del equipo, no le quedó de otra xD), fue quien entregó a Sanae la carpeta de las canciones que ellos habían escogido.**

**Antes de volver para sus casas, miraron la carpeta de color rojo como si fuese el peor de los monstruos…Sus caras lo decían todo.**

**- Se me ocurre una idea -comentó de pronto Misugi; todos lo miraron expectantes. - ¿Por qué no quedamos esta noche en casa de alguno de nosotros y vemos lo que nos deparará el futuro?  
- Jajajaja así dicho parece que vas a ir a un vidente -rió con gracia Hikaru.  
- No te lo discuto -hizo una mueca Kojiro a lo expuesto por Matsuyama.  
- Bah, ya me entendéis.  
- Me parece buena tu idea Jun. Así también nos hacemos a la idea, y aunque no empecemos a ensayar esta noche, al menos nos quitamos un peso de encima -expuso Ozhora.  
- Vale¿entonces a casa de quién vamos? -preguntó Matsuyama.  
- Podemos quedar en mi casa -ofreció Wakabayashi.  
- Perfecto, entonces más o menos sobre las 22:30-23:00 todos en casa de Genzo -repitió Taro.**

**Así pues, cada uno se fue a su casa a cenar y cambiarse de ropa.**

**--------------------**

**- Pobres, me van a acabar dando pena -decía sinceramente Silvia.  
- Pues a mí no me dan penita ninguna… -expuso Sanae. - A ver quién les manda andar de parranda sin decirnos nada.  
- Pero si nosotras también salimos sin haberles dicho nada -rió Vicky.  
- Quizás en eso tengas razón -pensó un instante Sanae. - Pero ya les propusimos la apuesta y ahora no hay caso para volverse atrás… Además…aún no me olvido de lo que Yoshi y Vane nos contaron la vez pasada en la heladería…  
- Nos acabarán matando, ya me imagino sus caritas -sonrió Aly.  
- Anda que como Kojiro vea una de las canciones que les propusimos…, jajaja -todas miraron a la portuguesa. - ¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó sintiendo las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella.  
- Y después nos decías que no tenías nada que ver con Hyuga, eh pillina -habló Silvia.  
- Siiii, buenoooooo… -titubeó, para después seguir firme. - Es cierto, no tengo nada con él -pero por supuesto ellas no le creían.**

**Iban a decirle algo más, cuando el timbre de la casa de las italianas sonó…**

**- Yayoi, Yoshiko…¡Qué bien que hayáis llegado!  
- Perdonad la tardanza.  
- "Salvada por la campana", amiga. O mejor dicho "por el timbre" -le picó Vicky a la morena.  
- Ya que estamos todas, vamos a ver qué clase de canciones nos propusieron estos.  
- Qué intriga… -susurró Aly agregando más suspense al momento.**

**--------------------**

**Aún no eran las once de la noche y los chicos habían llegado todos a la mansión Wakabayashi…Taro, Ken, Kojiro, Tsubasa, Jun y Hikaru, y por supuesto el dueño.**

**- Creo que aquí falta alguien más -dio a entender Genzo.  
- Y que lo digas… Esperad un rato que los llamo -y en eso Tsubasa cogió su móvil y marcó.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos el timbre de la mansión se escuchó.**

**- Espero que sea algo importante porque Aoi y yo estábamos ya saliendo de casa -explicó Nitta.  
- Claro, ibais de parranda -intuyó Matsuyama.  
- Y después os quejáis que unas chicas locas os persiguen toda la noche -rió Hyuga.  
- Al grano…¿qué queréis? -ya quiso saber Shingo.**

**En eso, Tsubasa les contó la apuesta de las chicas y ellos dos no se iban a librar de cantar también.**

**- ¿Pero nosotros qué tenemos que ver ahí? Si tenéis problemas con vuestras novias, nosotros no tenemos culpa -protestó Nitta.  
- Veréis, es que da la casualidad que vosotros dos estuvisteis la noche en que fuimos a "Queen" así que…es lo que hay, se siente -dio de hombros Taro.  
- Pero es que no entiendo…¿y se molestaron porque salisteis sin decirles nada? Si ellas también lo hicieron -opinó Aoi.  
- Sí, bueno…eso estábamos pensando estos días… Pero qué se le va a hacer, son mujeres, y son más listas que nosotros… Hay que reconocerlo -hablaba Ken.  
- Entonces tenemos que quedarnos aquí, y ensayar con vosotros para el gran día del karaoke -suspiró aburrido Shun.  
- Exacto. Y ahora llegó el momento de la verdad -todos temían por saber qué clase de canciones les habían exigido cantar.**

**Y al momento en que abrieron la carpeta…**

**- ¡Dios! Esto no puede ser… ¡Tiene que ser una broma! -reclamaban todos. - ¡No es justo! Esto más que una apuesta es un castigo -y así siguieron toda la noche, pero eso era lo que les había tocado y ya estaba…aunque muchos, por no decir todos, no estaban de acuerdo con aquella elección.**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Espero que os vaya gustado el fic…no sé porqué a mí no me convence mucho… u.u Jajaja no me doy con el humor, ya lo dije el primer momento. Siento de verdad si es demasiado chafa, pero bueno…jaja yo me lo paso bien escribiendo :P_

_Una cosilla que os quería pedir...¿Me podéis ayudar con la elección de unas canciones?  
Por ahora tengo dos para los chicos, pero me faltan otras dos. Y bueno, una sería para que cantasen Ken y Genzo (jeje no se llevan muy bien…y tiene que ser alguna que haga que estos dos no sientan tanta antipatía el uno por el otro…Silvia, creo que una que me habías dicho de CT estaría bien para este perfil que ando buscando, la que habla sobre la amistad, pero ya no recuerdo cuál era xD), y otra canción que canten Hikaru y Nitta._

_Y después, por otro lado necesito 4 canciones para las chicas…como son siete ellas, pues seis de ellas cantarán en dúo y la otra en solitario xD  
Vanessa cantaría sola, y los dúos son: Aly y Silvia, Yayoi y Vicky, Sanae y Yoshiko. Si a alguien se le ocurre algo, porfi, le agradezco la molestia en ayudarme_

_Jeje hoy la profesora nos contó que el examen del otro día lo hemos aprobado todas… Weee, estoy feliz, yo que no las traía todas conmigo, pero sí, aprobé al final. ¡Qué felicidad!  
_

_**ESTHER: Jeje me encantan tus reviews, te juro :P jajaja me río mucho :D (entre Vicky y Esther... xD lokaaaas). Me alegra un montón que te gusten mis fics jiji :) A ver qué más pasa con los personajes jeje. Voy a estar unos días sin publicar, ni este fic ni el de San Valentín u.u ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió ya el fic para tu cumple, estoy como una cabra...espero que me salga porque sería...mmm digamos el primero que hago de este tema xDDD Bah, no digo más, jaja dentro de 3 meses ya lo leerás (espero terminarlo a tiempo jijiji).**_

**_ALY: Jajaja, ya te diste cuenta con el otro fic que éste no es la sorpresita xD Pobres chicos, el día de la discoteca ¿eh? jaja al principio de este capítulo está la respuesta a la intriga del capítulo anterior jijiji estoy como una cabra... :P Espero que te encuentres bien...juuu quiero escribirteee yaaa!!! pero justo hoy no voy a poder, a ver si mañana o pasado, porque me estoy tardando demasiado n////n_**


	4. Ellos

**4ª PARTE: "Ellos"**

**La cara de los chicos lo decía todo...**

**- Están locas ¿o qué les pasa? -rezongaba más de uno.  
- Yo ni loco pienso cantar algo así.  
- Y yo que me siento obligado ¬¬ -protestaba Nitta.  
- A ver chicos, nos guste o no es lo que hay y no podemos echarnos atrás; tenemos que hacerles entender que no les tenemos miedo y que podemos con esto y más -alentaba Matsuyama.  
- Alguien que sea portavoz para, entre todos, elegir lo que cantaremos cada uno -pidió Ken, a ver si así se ponían de acuerdo.  
- Venga, yo -se ofreció Tsubasa. - Hay 4 canciones, así que, a ver...empecemos con "Amanda" de d'Nash.**

**De pronto se hizo el silencio; sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los grillos afuera de la mansión, en el jardín de Wakabayashi. (NA: sí, se me va mucho xD).**

**- A mí me gusta d'Nash -rompió el silencio Misugi, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.  
- Yo a Vanessa no le pienso perdonar que haya elegido esta canción, sé que fue cosa de ella. No hacía más que darme la tabarra con esos 4 individuos todo el día -se quejaba Kojiro, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Taro.  
- Será mejor no pensar más en lo que estoy imaginando -susurró para sí el número 11 de la selección.  
- ¡¡Taro!! -parecía que al capitán se le había encendido la bombillita. - Como Vane es super fan de d'Nash, y eres su primo, seguramente te sabrás alguna de sus canciones.  
- Para mi desgracia no sólo me sé sus canciones, sino su vida entera, hasta el día que nacieron. Gracias a Dios que no sabe el color de sus calzoncillos, es capaz de contármelo...entonces sí que no lo soportaría; sería demasiado.  
- Pues para la canción de d'Nash apunto a Jun, Kojiro y Taro.  
- ¡¡Eh!! Óyeme Ozhora ¬¬ ¿Quién te dijo que la voy a cantar? Ni dopado, a ver si te enteras.  
- Hyuga, piénsalo de esta otra perspectiva: -insistía el número 10 - si fue Vane quien la escogió es porque de algún modo te está retando¿no lo crees así? Y te creerá un cobarde si no te atreves.  
- Mmmm, bah, mejor ésa que otra. Haz lo que quieras.  
- Bien. ¿Algo que objetar? -miró Tsubasa a Taro.  
- No, al menos me la sé y no voy a hacer tanto el ridículo; seguro cantamos mejor que esos 4 -sonreía victorioso.  
- Así que son 4, entonces falta alguien más para el cuarteto.**

**_...Sonido de grillos¡¡Gri, gri!!... (xDDD)_**

**- Yo creo que a Shingo le va bien el puesto para el 4º -opinó Nitta tratando de empaquetarle el bulto a otro que no fuese él.  
- Me da igual, mal por mal...Tengo que cantar o cantar y como no tengo otra alternativa... -respondió el aludido.  
- Siguiente -leyó en el book. - "So long dear friend"**

**De pronto todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ambos porteros.**

**- ¡¡Ah ni loco!! No pienso cantar una canción a la amistad y menos con éste. ¡Qué mamarrachada! -Genzo señalando a Ken.  
- Ni que a mí me agradase la idea Wakabi -rió Ken, sabía que al portero le molestaba que él le llamase así.  
- Esta canción no dudo que sea propuesta por Aly y Vicky -habló Taro, ambos porteros lo miraron esperando el porqué de su comentario.  
- Sí chicos, es de idiotas quien no lo entienda -sonrió Aoi.  
- Vaya Wakashimazu, eres idiota -le espetó Genzo, pagándole su burla anterior.  
- Wakabayashi, eso va por los dos¿o es que no te lavas los oídos por la mañana? Deben estar llenos de cera -se estremeció. - ¡Qué asco!  
- Tú búrlate...¿Te tengo que recordar que estás en mi casa?  
- ¡¡BASTA!! -intentó poner orden Tsubasa. - ¿Veis que es eso lo que pasa? Vicky y Aly son vuestras parejas, ellas sólo quieren que os llevéis bien.  
- Eso ni en mil años -murmuró con fastidio Genzo.  
- Queráis o no, lo vais a hacer juntos -apuntaba Tsubasa.  
- No creo que se haga el "milagro", pero bueno... -hablaba Ken sobre su posible amistad con el otro guardameta.  
- Sigo... "Mi jefe" de Mojinos Escozíos.  
- Conozco el grupo -habló Nitta - pero no esa canción. Apúntame a esa.  
- OK, y como quedamos sólo tú Hikaru y yo¿qué prefieres: cantar con Nitta o cantar la de El Canto del Loco "Zapatillas"?  
- Si me das a elegir, mmm...no sé, me da un poco igual.  
- Apúntate conmigo -le dijo Nitta - ya verás lo que mola este grupo.  
- OK, pues yo canto con Shun.  
- Bien y yo "Zapatillas".  
- ¿Y ahora cómo hacemos para escuchar las canciones? -preguntó Taro al cabo de un rato de silencio.  
- Genzo¿tienes ordenador con internet? -quiso saber el del colmillo.  
- Sí, en mi habitación ¿porqué?  
- Podemos entrar en el youtube y buscar las canciones -explicó Misugi.  
- Buena idea Jun -expuso Matsuyama. Y así todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Wakabayashi.**

**Al entrar...**

**- Wow, sabía que tenías un montón de gorras pero no tantas -observó Shingo.  
- Va a ser verdad lo que se dice por ahí...que coleccionas gorras -se burló Kojiro.  
- Oye, algún día te pediré que me prestes una.  
- ¡JA! Ni en sueños Wakashimazu, no quiero que me pegues la caspa.  
- Óyeme -se indignó. - Soy muy limpio. ¿No será por eso que usas tanta gorra¿Para que no se vea que no te lavaste el cabello? -lo de aquellos dos porteros era el cuento de nunca acabar.  
- Bien¿qué buscamos primero? -preguntó Nitta sentado frente al ordenador.  
- ¿Qué te parece la de "Amanda"? Total, yo aún no conozco esa canción -pidió Aoi para desgracia de dos de sus compañeros.**

**Con el transcurso del videoclip, los futbolistas se quedaban con cara de atontados.**

**- Jaja, pero qué ridículo. Anda que ese bailecito, lo de las pistolas ha estado bien...A-Amanda, aún es pegadiza y todo -se burlaba Genzo, olvidando por un momento sus rencillas con su compañero. - ¿Qué, también vais a hacer bailecito y todo? -reía mirando a Hyuga, no imaginándose al Tigre bailando esa idiotez.  
- No provoques Genzo, no provoques -gruñó el aludido.  
- Ay, por fin terminó...no aguantaba más -habló Ken.  
- Bueno¿ahora buscamos la vuestra Genzo, Ken? -preguntó Nitta.**

**Ambos se miraron, y fue Ken el que respondió:**

**- No, mejor lo escucho en mi casa; así no me asquearé tan pronto.  
- Busca la de zapatillas, me muero de la curiosidad por saber qué clase de grupo y estilo de canción es...**

**- ¡Buaah! No me parece justo que Tsubasa cante ésa y a mí que me tocó cantar la de NASH -se molestó Hyuga, pero qué ni qué...ya no había marcha atrás.  
- Es lo que hay, amigo -le tocó el hombro Ken - sé cómo te sientes.  
- Sólo nos falta la nuestra -mostraba interés por conocer aquel grupo Hikaru.**

**- Jaja¿pero qué clase de canción es esa? -rió Misaki, quien al principio se había quedado anonadado por la letra y la música.  
- Jajaja así son los Mojinos Escozíos, son mazo buenas sus canciones.  
- Uh, no sé si pueda cantar esa canción Shun, no me veo... Es algo fuerte.  
- Anda Hikaru, no me seas nenaza -rió burlonamente su compañero de canción. - Además con ella podemos descargar toda la rabia contra algún entrenador que tuviésemos y no nos cayese en gracia.  
- Bueeeno...mirándolo desde ese punto...¡¡vale!!**

**Y así, después de que los chicos escuchasen sus canciones, decidieron irse a sus casas, puesto que ya era demasiado tarde.**

**Tendrían un mes por delante para ensayar y no querían empezar desde ese momento...al menos querían olvidarse de toda aquella idea magnífica (¬¬) de la bendita apuesta.**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._****

* * *

**

_Primero que nada...pedir perdón por la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, anduve en exámenes y nada que pude seguir con ningún fic (y aún por encima se me ocurrieron dos más...seh, no tengo remedio LOL)._

_Jajajaja tengo que comentar que me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo esas peleítas con Genzo y Ken...me mataba de la risa._

_Agradecimientos:  
- La canción de "Mi jefe" de los Mojinos Escozíos, fue idea de Chiriko. Muchaaaas gracias Como ves puse la idea también de cantársela a su entrenador :P. Y para nada me molestas ni eres pesada...al contrario, mil gracias por tu ayuda :D  
Jajajaja me imagino a Nitta cantando ese tipo de canciones y parrandero como él sólo xDD Pero a Matsuyama no, pobre...en dónde lo he metido jijiji.  
- La canción "So Long Dear Friend" ha sido una idea propuesta por mi comadre SilvitaMisaki. Comadreeee...no sé qué más decirte para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. ¡¡¡Te quieroooooo!!!_

_Mini-Diccionario:  
· DAR LA TABARRA --- fastidiar  
· MAMARRACHADA --- ridiculez, bobada  
· MOLAR --- gustar  
· RENCILLAS --- riñas, discusiones  
· MAZO BUENAS --- muy buenas_

_Wakabi es el sobrenombre que se me ocurrió para que Ken llame a Genzo...lo sé...es tonto y ridículo, pero me da igual...jiji me gusta xD_

_No sé si voy a centrarme en los ensayos de los chicos...lo más seguro es que no porque no quiero alargar esto demasiado xDD  
El siguiente capítulo será el de ellas...jiji a ver si puedo subirlo ya el finde que viene que me dan las vacaciones de Semana Santa Y encuentro 3 canciones más, que sólo tengo una._

_**AYNAT: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo por msn...sólo una vez y hace días ya T.T Espero poder hablar contigo de nuevo, jeje que nos gusta el mismo chico (Kojiro Hyuga) y...bueno...jajaja que se me va...sólo es decir su nombre y me pongo loka. Me imagino que estarás ocupadilla porque no te he visto últimamente (bueh, ni que yo me metiese mucho tampoco estos días xD). Jeje yo también estoy en las Eternas Doncellas pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para pasearme por allí. Ya veo..jiji es que este Albert...aaains que me lo comooooo!! jaja aunque mi amor es Terry xD (estoy bien loka xD). Me encanta que la gente sea parlanchina, no te cortes n.n yo soy igual..así que :P (Espero verte por mi comu de nuestro Tigre).**_

**_ALY: Weeee, a ver si un día en Semana Santa nos pillamos por msn T.T Mmm, jajaja Aly siempre pensando en lo que pueda escribir... jiji quizás el premio sea el que tú pienses, quizás no...jajaja quién sabe (porque con lo retorcida que soy..se me pueden ocurrir bestialidades varias). A ver si te gusta este capítulo, ahí tu amor y Genzo llevándose a muerte xDD Si se te ocurre alguna canción que puedas cantar tú dime porfii...jaja porque a saber lo que se me ocurra a mí :P_**

**_ESTHER: Hermanitaaaaaa. Jejeje para tu cumple tengo más cosas aparte de un fic (muejeje y vaya fic :P a ver si lo empiezo hoy y ahora de madrugada las ideas salen mejor...) pero eso llegado el día...pero sé que hay algo que no me dará tiempo a hacer, buaah..qué mal, pero aunque sea tarde no te importa ¿verdad? Eso sí, el primero capi del fic espero tenerlo para el día de tu cumple :) Espero que te siga gustando esta cosa loka llamada fic._**

**_¡¡¡Besoooos y saludos para las tres!!! Os quiero mucho._**


	5. Ellas

**5ª PARTE: "Ellas"**

**Esa misma noche, mientras ellos estaban en la mansión Wakabayashi, las mujeres habían quedado en divertirse después de un día estresante en el trabajo.**

**- Bueno, creo que es hora de mirar qué canciones eligieron estos para nosotras -opinó Aly.  
- Sí, que se nos hará tarde y quiero saberlo hoy -siguió Vanessa.  
- ¿Al final quién se llevó las canciones? -preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿Sanae?  
- Sí chicas, pero...las dejé en casa. No iba a traer la carpeta conmigo -se excusó.  
- No, si tienes razón. Entonces vayamos a tu casa -dijo Yoshiko cuando se dirigían a la salida del pub.  
- ¡Hola chicas! -ellas se giraron, y vieron a un grupo de chicos que las seguían.  
- Lo que faltaba... -pensó más de una.  
- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? -le dio una bofetada Sanae cuando sintió que uno de ellos le sobaba el trasero.  
- Sólo queremos pasarlo bien con vosotras esta noche.  
- Buah, los típicos petardos de siempre...Mira que podéis llegar a ser cansinos -le soltó Vicky.  
- No tenemos tiempo para perderlo con tipejos como vosotros, gracias -les cortó Yoshiko.  
- ¡Qué plastas! -resopló Silvia cuando se dieron cuenta que aquellos tipos las seguían.  
- ¿Cómo es que vuestros novios os dejan salir solitas tan tarde? Deberían saber cuidaros mejor -sonrió como baboso uno de ellos.  
- No es de tu incumbencia. Además...ya podéis tú y tus amigos alejaros de nosotras si no queréis que el Gran Tigre sepa que unos pelagatos como vosotros ha estado molestando a su novia -le soltó Vanessa.  
- Oíd chicos ¿vosotros conocéis un tal Tigre? -se volvió hacia sus amigos, más como burla hacia el mencionado que como pregunta. - Esa linda dice que es su novio -se notaba que el tipo no conocía a Kojiro.  
- Es mejor que volvamos, no tienes nada que hacer con ella, y por si las moscas...será mejor no molestar a sus amigas -habló antes de encaminarse de vuelta al pub, al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Hyuga...no era conveniente meterse con su chica.**

**- Jajajaja, pero Vane ¿qué les dijiste para que se escapasen así? -preguntó Silvia, mientras las demás no paraban de reírse por lo cobardes que pueden llegar a ser los hombres.  
- Nada, sólo que el Gran Tigre es mi novio, jajaja. Supongo que alguno de ellos conoce a Kojiro y se alertaron para no volver a molestarnos -cuando les dijo, sus amigas la miraban interrogativamente. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Así que novia de Hyugaaaa...eeeh pillina -le picaba Victoria.  
- Bah, no es lo que créeis...Ya os lo contaré con detenimiento otro día. Es mejor seguir hasta la casa de Sanae.**

**Dicho esto, se encaminaron a la vivienda Nakazawa, y al llegar, Sanae les dijo:**

**- Chicas, voy a por la carpeta con las canciones, pero no creo que podamos quedarnos en mi casa. Mis padres llegaron hoy de viaje, y no podremos hacer ruido.  
- No te preocupes, ve a por las canciones...Iremos a nuestra casa ¿te parece bien? -le preguntó Aly a su prima.  
- Me parece perfecto.**

**Media hora después ya estaban en casa de ambas italianas...**

**- Bien, ¿quién se hace cargo de apuntar las canciones que cantaremos cada una? -preguntó Yayoi.  
- Yo misma -habló Sanae.  
- Uy, amiga, te veo nerviosa -comentó Yoshiko.  
- Jajajaja no es para menos...aunque la idea fue nuestra..no puedo evitar pensar en lo que nos deparará la idea de la apuesta.  
- Si somos mucho mejores que ellos -comentó Aly provocando la sonrisa en sus amigas. - Además Ken ya me lo ha dicho varias veces, "las chicas lo hacéis todo mucho mejor que nosotros"  
- Naaah, jajaja ¿Wakashimazu diciendo eso? Hombre sabio, sí señor -rió Yoshiko.**

**Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo de amigas se dirigió al salón, y allí se sentaron, acomodándose...**

**- Bien, veamos -empezó Sanae. - "Incancellabile" de Laura Pausini.  
- Waaaa, en italianoooo, me la pidooooooooo -dijo contenta Aly de que escogiesen una canción de su tierra...aunque había nacido en México, se sentía medio italiana de corazón y porque también tenía familia en Italia.  
- "Perdida" de La Oreja De Van Gogh -leyó Sanae después de apuntar a Aly en la anterior.  
- Me gusta esa canción. Es preciosa -habló Vicky. - Apúntame.  
- A mí me gusta mucho el grupo, ¿qué te parece si cantamos juntas? -le propuso Silvia.  
- Siiii, qué guay, ¡¡cantaremos juntaaaaaas!! -la abrazó emocionada.  
- Jaja ok, Vicky y Silvia, juntas. Mmm por lo que veo por aquí, hay 4 canciones así que tendremos que hacer más dúos. Sigo -y después de leer, la joven nipona se empezó a reír maliciosamente - esta es para mí, si alguien más quiere cantarla conmigo: "Bailaré sobre tu tumba" de Siniestro Total.  
- Jejeje pobre Tsubasa, me lo imagino...cuando le dediques especialmente esa canción -sonrió Vanessa.  
- Pero ¿a cuál de los chicos se le habrá ocurrido semejante canción? -se preguntaba en voz alta Silvia.  
- La verdad...no lo sé...no creo que sean muy de canciones ñoñas, pero las de este tipo...No lo sé, pero me gusta. Me encantaría cantarla contigo Sanae -expuso Yoshiko.  
- Jajaja ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre Hikaru para que se la cantes? -le preguntaron.  
- Más bien creo que esa sería una buena para Vane -dio su punto de vista Victoria.  
- Nah, jaja pobrecillo...si en el fondo no me ha hecho algo tan malo -contestó la aludida. - Que la canten Sanae y Yoshiko.  
- Sólo quedamos tú y yo Vane -fue el turno de Yayoi.  
- La última es "Yo quiero bailar" de Sonia y Selena -leyó Sanae.  
- Podemos cantarla juntas, ¿te parece? -preguntó la portuguesa.  
- Sí, no estará mal...  
- Perfecto, ahora sólo hay que ir a ver cómo son las canciones.**

**Y así, las chicas se fueron al pc a escuchar las canciones, como lo habían hecho los chicos. Y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que cantarían...serían unas semanas moviditas ensayando para el día de la apuesta.**

**Se hizo de madrugada cuando las chicas terminaron de ver las canciones y charlar...Así que decidieron quedarse a dormir en casa de Aly y Vicky.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Una joven morena estaba preparando la comida cuando escuchó a su primo llegando a casa:**

**- Buenas tardes Taro -sonrió con malicia. - ¿Cómo os va con lo de la apuesta? ¿Empezastéis ya?**

**El joven sólo la miró con una mirada fulminante, como pidiéndole que no sacase ese bendito tema.**

**- _Si supiera que por su culpa cantaré la de Amanda...pero ya tendrá tiempo de reírse de mí...mejor que no sospeche nada aún._**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Buaah, hace casi un mes que no escribía nada nuevo T.T Jeje bueno, ando con algunos trabajitos, y los exámenes me tuvieron retenida este tiempito con mis fics...pero aproveché que hoy estaba ya con la inspiración suficiente como para terminar un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste ;D_

_Graciaaaas a todas por vuestros comentarios. Wiiiii, sois las mejores_

_Agradecimientos a Chiriko por ayudarme a escoger canciones para las chicas Me fuiste de gran ayuda guapa ;D :D (Ella eligió la de Siniestro Total un buen grupo vigués 8-) y la de Sonia y Selena, que fue una canción del verano del 2001 si no recuerdo mal)._

_La canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh la eligió Esther, y la de Laura Pausini la elegí yo, jeje quería una canción italiana xD_

_Hice unos pequeños cambios en las parejas que cantarían...  
Sanae y Yoshiko quedan como lo tenía ya planeado.  
Aly cantará sola. (Tenía pensado antes que cantase con Silvia)  
Vane cantará con Yayoi. (Tenía pensado que Vane cantase sola)  
Vicky con Silvia. (Había pensado que Vicky cantase con Yayoi)_

_Espero que no os moleste los cambios._

_**ESTHER: Me mataaaas, sabes que no tuve tiempito para escribir...y el tuyo tampoco T.T Pero me pondré hoy mismo a ver si lo sigo un poquito ;D Espero que te haya gustado este capi, te puse a cantar con Silvia n.n Espero que te gustase el cambio ;D**_

**_DereaMoony: Muchas gracias por leerme. Ojalá te guste este capi, y disculpa la demora...pero es lo que tiene la vida de estudiante T,T_**

**_...Besooooooooos..._**


End file.
